koeifandomcom-20200223-history
100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda
100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda (100万人の金色のコルダ, Hyakuman-nin no Kiniro no Corda; translated as: "One Million People's La Corda d'oro") is a social game adaptation of the Kiniro no Corda series. It is roughly set during Kiniro no Corda 2 but includes Kiniro no Corda 2 f encore characters and events. The main story is an ongoing national music festival with other Japanese prefectures. Every returning male character has original scenarios exclusive to the social game. Services ended March 30, 2018. Gameplay Players press the enter key (mobile) or left mouse click (PC) to confirm their actions in the game. There is no sound aside from the rare voice clips heard during character events. The game is free to play, but micro payments are given to restorative items, tickets, and avatar customization. The player can earn many of these items by completing limited events. The protagonist is a customizable player avatar. Her hairstyle, eye color, skin color, clothing and accessories, wallpaper background, and name can be changed to the player's preferences. Rarer items can have her mimic the Corda cast. Bravo Points (BP) earned from performances or digital currency can be used to purchase additional customization options. Regardless of the player's alterations, her default look (Kahoko Hino) is used as her representative figure for special character event stills. The default maximum capacity for customization is 50, yet the player can earn/purchase bags to increase their limit. The goal of the game is to use the avatar's Energy to romance the male cast. Each avatar has four standard parameters: Energy, Experience, BP, and the series's three music genres; music genres are abbreviated as "Clear" (清), "Flowery" (華), and "Sorrow" (哀) in her profile section. Energy is used to practice music, and experience levels up an avatar's level —a necessary component for meeting the standard technique level for advanced songs. Real-time timers indicate when the protagonist's Energy is naturally restored to its peak. Five scores can be collected at a time; purchasing/earning lockers can increase the default limit. Every musical composition consumes a variable amount of Energy to master. She can only play one mastered song at a time for a single character; each performance fills one half of a male character's Favoritism (heart icons in their profile entry). When all the heart icons are filled, the avatar can compete in a concour against an AI NPC. If the protagonist wins, the player unlocks a male's love event. Love events must be watched in order to move onto the next level. Concours and love events can commence at the player's leisure, but they will be unable to play for a character until they proceed to his next level. Heart icons increase with each love level. Characters start at one heart (2 consecutive performances); they can currently go as high as 40+ hearts (80+ performances). Treasure boxes, free and random roulette for songs, may randomly appear as the protagonist practices. The player is asked to pick one box before proceeding with a possible chance of procuring sheet music. Special love events, such as Golden Week and White Day celebrations, often require her to do the same random selection for a character's individual sheet music —music with a character icon for easy identification. These particular love events have triggers which are separate from their main story hearts yet have the same conditions for success. If the player wishes to view the special events and illustrations for a character, they are asked to procure, practice and play that specific character's sheet music ten times within the time limit. Certain days of the event will have a higher chance of providing two characters' music. The protagonist's expertise with each genre increases if she practices a matching score with a plus mark (+) near its title. These musical compositions are rare finds in the game's normal gacha, but easier to obtain for the rare gacha. Incidental boosts can come from her clothing, accessories, and wallpaper. Once its effect wears off, the player will need to pay if they wish to renew it. Music genres determines the protagonist's strength in concours and other competitive limited timed events. Guilds can be joined once the protagonist reaches level 15. The main benefit for joining a high leveled guild is increasing the protagonist's Energy capacity. BP and music are secondary if rarer gains. Daily missions are deployed to guild members to fulfill; if successful, the guild can level up. Fellow players can cheer for one another to give a minor BP boost to both parties. Befriended players can share practice sessions for greater BP gain. BP is the normal means of paying for additional practice music. If the player wishes to view an earned romance event again, they must consume an event ticket from their inventory. Tickets are often prizes in limited time events; they can alternatively be purchased using digital currency. One ticket is used per event. Romance events without the ticket toll have a tiny sprout icon next to them. Once any event is earned, it is kept within the event gallery unless the player chooses to wipe their account clean in the profile settings. Characters Characters in the aforementioned Corda titles return in this game. Kanazawa, Ousaki, Etou, and Kira are limited time entries whom rotate in and out for selection. Here are the new characters for the social game. *Shouma Fudou *Yousuke Fudou - also limited time character *Junya Niwa Related Media Hyakuman-nin no Kiniro no Corda has had crossover bonuses with the following games or sources. All Neoromance console collaborations are effective with the packaged versions of their release: Character themed desserts were produced in a collaboration with Patisserie Swallowtail. Karetsu Karaoke is scheduled to have [http://www.karatetsu.com/animegame/corda.shtml#title4 Corda 3 and Hyakuman-nin themed rooms and menus] for one of its collaborations. Long cushion covers of Tsukimori and Etou were manufactured. Various merchandise was available as crane machine prizes, each set changing from the next. Players can purchase page music from the series's multimedia project Kiniro no Corda Project ff (fortissimo). Characters will have their ff illustrations and a special message if the player plays the pictured character's song to him. Visuals are regularly updated based on the CDs' releases. Movic's Oshinamono included merchandise with these characters for its stands. The IP was used to represent Corda character messages for Neoromance White Day 2012, Neoromance Christmas 2012, White Day 2013, and White Day 2014. Purchasing a character message in the last campaign unlocked special characters in Card Collection. Merchandise for this title will be available at Real Order Girls Attraction Spring Carnival 2015, a real escape game that will have Koei-Tecmo's participation. Additional goods are planned for the Happy Kuji lottery. Tsukimori is one of the male characters people can vote for in the BitCash 2015 General Characters Election. La Corda d'oro Libro d'Arte Completo, the second artbook for the social game, compiles illustrations from the entire game's service. Pre-order the book from Gamecity Shopping to receive character badges, a calendar version, and bonus key holders illustrated by Akaishiro. Animate pre-orders adds twelve clear files with the purchase. Allusions *One of the limited time events was a set of field trips to Shiseikan High School, Jinnan High School, and Yokohama Amane Gakuen. Gallery External Links *Official Japanese site, Mobage portal, Yahoo!Japan portal, GREE portal *Promotional video __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Company Category:Games